


The Strong One

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha hasn’t slept in sixty-three hours, and she wants some fucking answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strong One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Maria/Natasha - strong.
> 
> Mentions canon characters from _Age of Ultron_ , but no canon spoilers.

Natasha hasn’t slept in sixty-three hours, and she wants some fucking answers.

“Let me in,” she says to Bruce, who keeps watch at the door to the sick bay. She can’t see through the frosted glass, but she knows Cho is in there, tending quietly and efficiently to Maria’s burns from the latest attack at a defunct S.H.I.E.L.D. base down in Texas.

“Nat, you know I can’t—“ Bruce’s words are cut off by a hard arm at the base of his neck, shoving him up against the glass.

“Let me in, goddamn it,” Natasha says, eyes fiery, voice coming out in a garbled growl that not even she recognizes. She can’t remember the last time she was violent with anyone in the Initiative, especially _Bruce_ , who was like her own personal stress-ball even on a bad day.

“Natasha, babe, come on,” Laura says from her left, her hand on Natasha’s bicep. Natasha immediately backs off, always calming after hearing Laura’s voice. “I’ll take you in. Let’s see her.”

But before Laura can sweet-talk and evil-glare her way into the sick bay, Natasha feels herself falling back into Laura’s embrace—she’s been on her feet too long, worrying too long, straining to hear even the slightest groan or sigh of pain from Maria on the other side of the glass as Cho worked.

“I can’t—“ she starts, not knowing what will follow.

“You will,” Laura says, kissing Natasha on her temple. “When you’re good and ready.”


End file.
